A new Normal life
by Racecarlock
Summary: The end of one grand adventure is the beginning of another one. It turns out for one boy, high school and childhood aren't so different after all. Rated M for salty language. "Normal" in the title is supposed to be in quotes, but that's apparently impossible.


Two humans popped out of a green portal near a bench near a park in an area that was miraculously deserted. One with blue, spiky hair, wearing  
a lab coat and a blue shirt and pants who resembled a scientist, the other in a yellow shirt and jeans who resembled an ordinary boy.

"Morty, are you sure you want this?" asked the blue haired scientist.

"Yes, Rick." Said the human we now know as Morty. "I-I can't keep adventuring like this. I can't keep living my life day to day facing horrific  
revelations about the universe and it's occupants. I can't keep going on these insane adventures that seem like fun on the outside, but are  
psychologically traumatizing to anyone who actually experiences them! I can't keep living life on the edge. I-I just want to be normal again! I  
just want to go to school and make friends and be happy! I want the calming peace of a normal day for once in my life!"

"But why Japan, Morty? Is it the porn? I bet it's the porn." Said Rick.

"I just like the calming atmosphere of japan. I always wanted to live there." Said Morty.

"So it's the porn, then." Said Rick.

"You're one to talk Mr. "I go on drinking and sex binges with collective hive minds"!" Shouted Morty.

"Look, Morty. If you do this, there's no going back. I won't be around to protect you from all of the weird shit out there anymore." said Rick.

"I'll manage." Said Morty.

"What if you get bored (burp) Morty? Do you (burp) do you think some magic schoolgirl's going to come down from the heavens and whisk you back  
into adventureland, Morty!? Do you think aliens or time travelers or some shit are just going to fall into your life? Think about all the  
science and adventures we have yet to do, Morty!" Said Rick.

"I TOLD you, Rick, you're into that shit! You're into aliens and time travelers and space hookers and arcade games that simulate an entire life  
and selling guns to space bounty hunters and resisting and toppling intergalactic governments! You're into turning yourself into a pickle for  
shits and giggles! You're into all of that science mumbo jumbo! But me?! I wasn't meant to question life like this! I wasn't meant for all of  
this shit! All I want to do is play some board games and gaze out at the sun like a normal human for a change! I was never meant to know the  
answers to existence! I was never meant to know how meaningless it all is! I was never meant to be grappling with all of this while running  
from intergalactic cops! I'm just a teenager, Rick! I want to do normal things! Have dinner, make friends, experience day to day life!" shouted  
Morty.

"What will you do if the weird shit finds you anyways, Morty?! You seem to have shit figured out, so enlighten me!" shouted Rick.

"I don't know, I'll find someone." Said Morty

"That's it? Find someone? What, are you gonna just draw a symbol on the ground and hope that aliens just-"

"I DON'T KNOW, RICK, OKAY?!" Shouted Morty. "All I know is, I'm tired of adventures! I'm tired of risking my life day in and day out! Maybe  
that shit will happen regardless of whether or not I have my memory, but I don't care anymore! I just want it to end!" Shouted Morty through  
angry tears.

"So, you're mind's made up then, is it?" Said Rick.

"It is." Said Morty. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't have fun a few times, but fun time is over. It's time for me to move on from aliens and  
time travelers and sci-fi stuff. I'm ready for one set of adventures to end, and another to begin. I'm sorry, rick. I'm sorry that I couldn't  
stick with you to the end. Some small part of me wants to keep the adventures going, but the rest of me wants to live." Said Morty.

"Okay. Okay." Said Rick. "Goodbye little buddy." Said Rick, holding up a mind wiping device and tearing up a bit.

The mind wiping device briefly flashes.

"Your new name is John Smith. I've already enrolled you in the middle school around here. This piece of paper has where you live and the names  
of the people I've hypnotized into believing you're family. You won't remember me or any of our adventures. But that little part of you that  
wants adventure will stick around and stay gold. You will wake up in ten seconds. Adios." Said Rick.

Rick opens a portal and steps through to his main reality. Well, his main reality minus one Morty. He activates voice command mode on the  
portal gun.

"Sever connections with universe MHS432009." Said Rick. "Bye Morty. It was... fun while it lasted."

(Years later in universe MHS432009)

"Okay, asking somebody how long they believed in Santa Claus is so stupid, you can't even consider the topic suitable for idle conversation.  
But if you still wanna know how long I believed in some old fat guy who wears a funky red suit, I can tell you this: I've never believed in  
him, ever. The Santa that showed up at my kindergarten Christmas festival, I knew he was fake. And I never saw mommy kissing Santa or anything.  
But I have to say, that even as a little kid, I knew better than to believe in some old man that only worked one day a year. Now, having said  
that, it wasn't until I got older that I realized that aliens, time travelers, ghosts, monsters, espers, the evil syndicates and the  
anime/manga/fantasy flick heroes that fight said evil syndicates, were also fake..." Monologued John Smith, unaware that the weird shit was  
about to find him all over again. But that's a story for another time. For now, a simple preview will suffice.

(Bouken Desho Desho Plays)


End file.
